Solo Mission
by stevenU
Summary: Steven finally gets to go on his first solo mission. Going to a place called Gravity Falls, he has to learn more about a machine that could destroy the world. He thinks he only has to keep his Gem side a secret, but when a demon appears, what s the danger? (Yeah, I m talking about Bill!)
1. Chapter 1

**First crossover! Yay!**

Steven and the Crystal Gems warped to a dark forest.

"What is this place?" Steven asked the Gems.

"A place called Gravity Falls, Steven. We heard that someone was making a machine that could destroy the world!" Pearl told Steven.

"So, if we don`t stop it the world will be destroyed?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Garnet replied.

"Oh, and Steven! Garnet has something she wants to tell you!" Amethyst shouted.

"Yes, I do. Steven, we`re sending you on a solo mission." Garnet told Steven.

"Really?! Yes! What is it?" Steven said excitedly.

"We need you to ask all these people if they`ve notice anything weird. Make sure no one knows you`re half Gem. We got you a place to stay, too. It`s a place called the Mystery Shack. Good luck." Garnet said as she handed Steven his Cheeseburger Backpack.

"Well, bye guys!" Steven said.

"Bye Steven! Good luck!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl said in unison.

 **First chapter done! I got a lot more coming! A lot of stuff unexpected. Please review! It`s very helpful!**

 **StevenU**


	2. Chapter 2

**I gotta spill the beans. This story was based on some weird dream I had so... Anyway! Enough said about sleeping! I better write this story!**

 **(P.S. This story takes place BEFORE the events of "Not What He Seems" in Gravity Falls. Steven Universe. Yeah, after Friend Ship.)**

At the Mystery Shack

"Kids, we got a guest." Grunkle Stan told Mabel and Dipper.

"Who is this "guest"?" Dipper asked.

"No one that I`ve heard of. He says here that his name is...Steven Quartz Universe and that he`s from Beach City." Grunkle Stan replied.

"Ooooh! Beach City! Cool name! And his middle name is the name of a rock!" Mable said, excited to meet him.

"Yeah. He should be here any minute." Grunkle Stan said before leaving the room.

Then, Dipper heard a knock on the Mystery Shack`s door. He saw a kid wearing a dark red coat with a star on the front (Pearl insisted.)

"Is this the Mystery Shack?" The boy asked.

"Are you Steven Quartz Universe?" Dipper replied.

"How do you know that?" Steven asked.

"Cause our Grunkle told us!" Mable answered then got a cold stare from Dipper.

"GRUNKLE STAN! STEVEN`S HERE!" Mable and Dipper scream.

"TELL HIM I`LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" Grunkle Stan shouts back.

"He`ll be here in a sec." Dipper repeats.

Then, Grunkle Stan rushes into the room.

"Let me show you where you`ll be staying!" Grunkle Stan says.

 **I think this might be the longest chapter I`ve ever written this far! You kind of have to get used to short chapters, cause for some weird reason I cannot write a long chapter! So, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day! Yay!**

"This is where you`ll be staying, with Dipper and Mabel. Just...get...yourself...comfy!" Grunkle Stan said, trying to unfold a pull-out bed.

"Cool! You get to sleep with us!" Mabel said.

"Wait, Steven? Do you like monsters, magic, and most of all, mysteries?" Dipper asked Steven.

"Um, yeah. I would fight mon-" Steven suddenly stopped, remembering what Garnet had told him.

"What was that? You fight _what?_ " Dipper asked.

"Nothing! I was just imagining stuff!" Steven cried out, sweating.

"Um...Okay." Dipper said.

-That Night in the Mystery Shack-

"Steven! Come sit on my bed! I just found this new page in this old journal!" Dipper said.

"Is this the journal you`ve been telling me about?" Steven asked.

"Yes! Look at this cool new pages! I`ve never seen these two!" Dipper yelled in joy.

Steven laid on Dipper`s bed.

"Look! This one talks about these people-no I mean Gems- called the Crystal Gems!" Dipper said.

"Crystal Gems?! What are they doing- I mean what are they?" Steven yelled, now with sweat yet again pouring down his face.

"They`re magical beings who protect the planet from monsters! And this next one`s even cooler!"

"What`s-what`s it about?" Steven said, nervous.

"Are you-um- okay, Steven?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah! I`m fine!"

"Well, this one`s about a half-human, half-Gem hybrid. Looks cool, right?"

Steven had just a big look of shock on his face, but not in the way that Dipper was thinking.

- _Who wrote this journal and knows so much about me, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl?-_ Steven thought.

"Steven!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh, um. Sorry! Just daydreaming! I`m going to go outside now!" Steven told Dipper.

Dipper walked up to Mabel, who was just entering the room.

"Is it just me or is that kid acting weird?" Dipper asked her.

"He does seem to act _a little_ weird." Mabel replied.

 **I`m thinking on finishing this today, but I have no idea if that'll happen... Anyway, end of chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story BTW won`t feature that much of Steven`s mission. Let alone at all. I`m more so featuring how all the main characters in Gravity Falls interact with Steven. So...**

That night...

A loud roar woke Steven up.

 _-Lion? But why would Lion be here?-_ Steven thought.

Steven peeked out his window. Sure enough, there was Lion, fighting a giant Gem creature.

 _-I got to get out there and help him!-_ Steven thought, while looking around, making sure no one else was awake.

Once he knew that everyone was asleep, he snuck outside.

"Steven, Mabel, did you hear that loud roar or was that just my-" Dipper was cut off by the sound of fighting.

Dipper looked up to notice that Steven was gone.

"Mabel! Have you seen Steven?" Dipper asked while shaking Mabel awake.

"No...He should be in his bed." Mabel answered.

"Well, he`s not!" Dipper replied. "And there`s a giant monster fighting a pink lion!"

"A pink lion! Quick! Dipper! We must save the pink lion!" Mabel yelled while running down the steps.

"Yeah. Like the pink lion`s all we have to worry about." Dipper mumbled while grabbing his journal, running after Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel made it outside just to hear many voices, and one of them belonged to Steven.

"Lion! What are you doing here?! You know the Gems sent me on this mission! If I blow it then they`ll never trust me again!" Steven yelled while Dipper and Mabel hid behind a bush.

"Roar!" Lion replied in his own language.

"What does that mean?! What does that even mean?! Well, if this Gem monster`s here and you`re here I mind as well use my sword-fighting techniques that Pearl taught me." Steven said while grabbing Rose`s sword out of Lion`s mane.

Steven then climbed onto Lion. Lion leaped into the air so that Steven could fight the monster.

"Is Steven the one who`s the half Gem, half human hybrid? This is awesome!" Dipper screamed maybe a bit too loud.

"Huh?" Steven said as he face the direction of where the sound came from. "Dipper? Oh well, I check what it was once I defeat this Gem monster-thingy."

Once Steven bubbled the Gem monster, he went towards the bush where he heard the sound.

"Dipper?! Mabel?!" Steven shouted.

 **More chapters coming soon! Please review! It helps a lot!**

 **StevenU**


	5. Chapter 5

**I`m having a blast writing this! So many ideas of how this`ll end, yet I can choose only one! (Not saying this chapter is the last one! I have more coming.) Anyways, better start the story...**

"Looks like it was just my imagination. Better give my mom`s sword back to Lion." Steven said.

-Inside the Mystery Shack-

"Did you see that?! He`s the kid in the journal! Wait! That all makes sense!" Dipper cried.

"What kind of _cents_?" Mabel said as she did a light chuckle to herself.

"What he was going to say was that he fought monsters everyday! And, whenever I said 'Crystal Gems' he got nervous of me finding out that he`s the half-human, half-Gem hybrid! Ha-ha!" Dipper said with excitement.

"But don`t you think this is information we shouldn`t know? I mean, he even said that the Crystal Gems didn`t want anyone here to know that he`s a Gem, not just a human. I think-I think we should make sure we forget." Mabel said sadly.

"No way! Knowing this information we can find out what the Crystal Gems even do, besides what it says in my journal. This is our one chance! If we blow it than this chance could never come again! Why would you want to destroy this chance?"

"But, this is wrong. I`m-I`m not going to do this one with you." Mabel said as she stood up and then walked into their room.

All of a sudden, Steven burst through the door.

"Um, Dipper? What are you doing down here?" Steven asked.

"I-I heard the monster, too. I couldn`t find you so me and Mabel went outside and we-kind of- overheard you about your abilities? But I have so many questions to ask you!" Dipper told Steven, then ran up to him.

"What?! This is bad, this is real bad! My first solo mission and I failed it! I can`t believe I failed _again_! The Gems are going to kill me!" Steven started screaming.

"You failed another thing, too?" Dipper couldn`t help but ask.

"Ah...yes. Another mission that we had to fix the Sea Spire. But, that`s not important now. I`m-I`m just going back to bed." Steven said while he when up to the room. Dipper decided to follow.

 **I promise the next chapter will have the character you`ve probably been waiting for! Please review! It helps a lot!**

 **StevenU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter for all you Bill lovers out there! This chapter is probably going to be a bit weird (Remember, I said this was based on some weird dream I was having and I thought that it would make a good idea for a Steven Universe Gravity Falls crossover, so... I basically have weird dreams...) BTW this might remind you of Sock Opera when Bill takes over Dipper`s body, but it`s going to be a bit different. Let me get this clear, though. Bill DOES know what Crystal Gems are. Bill DOES know who Steven is. Anyways, I better start writing the story or else this chapter is only going to be me talking!**

"Maybe that was all just a dream?" Steven wondered as he woke up.

"I have some questions for you..." Dipper said just as Steven was waking up.

"Or...not..." Steven said, miserably.

"Why did you hide your abilities? Why couldn`t you tell us about it? Is that pink lion _yours_?" Dipper started blabbering.

"Can`t reveal. Nor can I tell you anything or it could make things worse." Steven said.

"Oh! C`mon!" Dipper yelled.

"The Gems are going to kill me! My first solo mission and I _failed_ it!" Steven yelled.

"Maybe I can help kid!" A (high pitched!) voice said from nowhere.

"Who is that?" Steven said.

"I think I might know and this isn`t good!" Dipper yelled.

"Is that... _Bill?_ " Mabel yelled.

"Yeah! It`s me alright" Bill said as he poof into the room. "I`ve heard about this kid`s problem, and I think that I`m willing to make a deal with him!"

"Steven! Don`t listen to him!" Dipper screamed.

"Oh, shush it kid!" Bill screamed back.

"You don`t say that to my friends!" Steven ordered.

"Friends?! These people had the ability to wipe their memory of what happened last night and they chose not to!" Bill replied. "But, my offer is to wipe these people of all their memories with you being a Crystal Gem and all for the one low price of control over your mind!"

"What?! Why would I ever let you control me?" Steven screamed.

"Tick tock, kid. You either get controlled by me or your friends get disappointed in you for failing at the easiest mission in the world!" Bill replied. "So do we have a deal?"

"Ah, fine." Steven said while grabbing Bill`s hand of fire. "I mean, what`s the worse that you could do?"

"Oh, lots of stuff!" Bill said with a cold stare.

 **Okay, so Steven just gave Bill control over his body. Not like the kind in Sock Opera, though, I mean more like hypnosis. So, please review, and you`ll find out what exactly Bill`s going to hypnotize Steven into doing!**

 **StevenU**


	7. Chapter 7

**I`m back! You kinda have to work with this crazy schedule cause I`m going to be very busy in a week and it`s probably going to be weeks until a new chapter comes out. (Almost like always.) I know that CN just released the names for about 30 new episodes of Steven Universe and now I`m excited to see what`s going to become of season 2. Anyway, that was just something random... Oh well, I better write this story!**

"Good kid! You made the right decision!" Bill said in an evil tone. "Now stand very still."

"Oh, crud." Dipper said as he watch his friend get hypnotized by Bill.

"Deja vu." Mabel said.

"Brx zloo ghvwurb wkh Fubvwdo Jhpv dqg jhw wkh mrxuqdo!" Bill said as blue lightning was flashing and stuff like that... **(Yes I used a Cipher)**

"Wha..." Steven said, being hypnotized.

"Hahaha, and I though cause you were a Crystal Gem this would be a lot harder!" Bill shouted. "Now, go do what you`re told!"

"Yes." Steven answered.

 **Short chapter, yes I know. I just can`t do long chapters. Plus, I`m trying to update all my stories today and I have about an hour to do so... Anyway, please review if you haven`t!**

 **StevenU**


End file.
